


It's Unfair

by Paenitentia (NeverGoBak)



Series: Pae's Eternal Kinktober [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix is a Mess, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGoBak/pseuds/Paenitentia
Summary: Sylvain is too hot at the training grounds. Felix is too hot in his quarters.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Pae's Eternal Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536670
Kudos: 68





	It's Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Masturbation

“This kind of heat is simply unfair.” Sylvain leaned on his training lance, and wiped away some of the sweat on his forehead.

“We fought in Alliel, Sylvain. Stop complaining.” Felix struck the training dummy as punctuation, then glared at Sylvain. He should count himself lucky the boy is training at all, he reasoned.

“This is different. No ladies to impress, just two sweaty guys whacking wood.”

Felix scoffed. “You’re incorrigible.”

He struck the training dummy again, and when he glanced back to Sylvain he saw a young man with half of his shirt buttons undone. Felix processed for a moment, watching Sylvain unbutton another. Felix hated how attractive the scene was, but hated even more that his friend was doing something so ridiculous.

“What are you doing?” His voice spat with a bit more venom than he meant it to.

“What? Like I said, it’s way too hot. If you’re going to make me train with you I’m going to get comfortable.” Sylvain finished undressing and tossed his shirt on a bench. Hot was right, Felix thought, cursing the stray thought.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You say that, but is it really that strange? No skin off my back if a passerby gets free tickets to a good show, if you know what I mean.” Sylvain smiled, that cute, cocky smile that Felix hated and loved so utterly.

Felix scoffed again, striking the dummy in the same breathe. He needed to focus on training, not Sylvain. Not him, his broad shoulders, his smooth, muscular stomach or any of that nonsense.

“You won’t get much out of hitting on that guy. Do you want to get some real training in, or what?” Sylvain picked up his training lance and got into stance.

“You don’t gain much from sparring with someone weaker than you.” Contrary to his words, Felix turned and prepared himself. He knew Sylvain was a force to be reckoned with, but Felix was frustrated, flustered, and just a bit cocky.

“There’s that tongue again! Do I keep saving your skin on the battlefield because I’m weaker than you? I doubt it.”

Felix grimaced, and the two began their spar. He failed to consider that fighting someone involves looking at them, and the tides of the spar quickly began to turn him. Sylvain is strong, but somehow graceful. He was rugged and charming all at once, a pretty boy with a muscular physique. Thinking about it annoyed Felix, and the fact that it was turning him on annoyed him further. Soon, Sylvain managed to disarm his opponent. Felix reflexively starts to rub his palm, sore from losing its grip.

“Are you okay? You seem off.” Sylvain’s smile faded as he stepped a bit closer.

“How would you know?” Felix huffed, “You’re never at the training grounds.”

“I’ve watched you train before Felix, guess you’re too caught up to notice.”

Felix glared at him. Surprise and defeat colored his face, but gradually it shifted to embarrassment. He blessed Seiros that it was too hot for a blush to show on his face.

“I’m going to my room. Thanks for coming.” Felix put the sword back in place.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“I am. See you later, Sylvain.”

Felix felt like no time passed at all before he was in his room again. He took his coat off and sat on the bed, the memory of Sylvain passing through his mind all the while. He cursed, aloud this time. The fact that he loved Sylvain was undeniable, but at times he hated himself for it. The philanderer and his own childhood friend. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he insisted. He should have a crush on Ingrid, or hell, _ Ashe _, but not Sylvain. Sure, the two agreed that they would always stick together, until the day they died. On the other hand, it was hard to imagine Sylvain even being into men.

Actually, that’s a lie. Felix found it enticingly easy to imagine Sylvain, shirtless as he was today, on top of him. Pinning his arms as he pushed forward into a sloppy kiss. It was painfully simple to imagine Sylvain undressed, erect and putting all of the charming airs to the side. Focusing only on him. On Felix. It wasn’t long until he was reaching for his own crotch, stroking just the way he knew felt best. He grunted, harder than he’d been in weeks with the image of his friend in mind. He continued this way for a while.

“Fuck.” Felix came alongside the fantasy of Sylvain cumming. He laid still for a moment, and then got to the mundane task of cleaning up.

In truth, Felix couldn’t imagine feeling this way about anybody other than Sylvain. He would tell him someday, he reasoned, he would have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! I love these two, hope I did them justice.


End file.
